


Promesse silencieuse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [154]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: After Rennes PSG, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gigi aide Alphonse après la défaite face à Rennes.





	Promesse silencieuse

**Author's Note:**

> Je supportais Hatem Ben Arfa, mais aucune équipe.

Promesse silencieuse

  
Guanluigi est triste. Ou déçu. C'est un mélange de ces deux sentiments. Personne ne l'avait vu venir et encore moins lui. Le PSG venait de perdre en finale de coupe de France face à Rennes. Il avait quarante ans et en avait vu d'autre alors il pouvait supporter cette situation, mais Gigi voyait surtout la peine sur le visage de ses jeunes coéquipiers, et ça, même après tout ce temps, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il tapota l'épaule de Leandro avant de se diriger vers le bord du terrain, Kylian et Neymar se soutenaient mutuellement, et surprenament, Thomas s'était assis sur la pelouse pour observer la situation. Gigi continua son tour du terrain, pour contempler un douloureux événement : Alphonse s'était écroulé à côté des cages, seulement soutenu par la barre, ses gants toujours à ses mains et son visage fermé par la défaite. Il aurait pu observer les autres joueurs, mais toute la peine que ressentait le plus jeune au même moment l'avait quelque peu forcé à se diriger vers lui pour essayer de le réconforter.

  
Gianluigi lui tendit la main pour le relever, c'était debout qu'on endurait facilement la défaite, il l'avait appris par le passé. Alphonse soupira avant de poser sa main dans la sienne, Gigi le remit sur ses pieds en essayant de ne pas trop tirer sur son bras. Areola était fatigué, Gigi semblait être le seul capable de s'occuper de lui au même moment, alors il décida de lui retirer ses gants, personne d'autre que lui comprenait le sentiment qui devait ravager le jeune, cet ultime reproche interne ''Si j'en avais arrêté juste un...''. Il connaissait trop bien la déception pour laisser Alphonse se noyer dedans. Gigi le prit dans ses bras, Areola n'en était pas prêt mais ce n'était pas grave, l'important était qu'il ne devait pas reposer tout le poids de la défaite sur ses épaules, pas se sentir seul. Gigi sentit des tremblements traverser le corps d'Alphonse alors qu'il reniflait à répétition. Il ne le lâcherait pas avant que toute la douleur ait disparu, c'était une promesse silencieuse.

  
Fin


End file.
